


[Podfic] Little Negative of Hopes Refined by Geckoholic

by fire_juggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night in a college bar, Jess talks and Dean listens. - Pre-series, probably a little AU in how much Jess knows about Sam's past and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Little Negative of Hopes Refined by Geckoholic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Negative Of Hopes Refined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248170) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 



> Recorded for Nickelmountain for the #informaltwitterpodficexchange

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/spn_little_negative_of_hopes_refined.mp3)

## Length:

00:08:09 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/spn_little_negative_of_hopes_refined-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 8.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/spn_little_negative_of_hopes_refined-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
